


Date Night - Sonny Carisi

by Sherrykinss



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: Going on a date night with Sonny.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 8





	Date Night - Sonny Carisi

“Where you off in a rush for?” Fin asked.

Fin’s question brought attention to Sonny from the other detectives. They all watched with curious stares as Sonny slid on his jacket and pack his stuff up.

“Hot date?” Amanda teased.

She had been teasing him ever since the digital ad of brassieres popped up on his computer. Sonny had kept his dating life separate from work. Here and there a hint would slip, but it wasn’t any of their business. They were all detectives and detectives sure love to snoop.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” He answered, vaguely.

“So when are we gonna meet her?” Olivia asked, with a mischievous smile gracing her face.

Sonny shot his Lieutenant a look and shook his head. If he dished anymore details, they would never let him off the hook.

“I don’t know what y’all talkin’ about.” He answered.

With that finally line, he was out the door, leaving his coworkers in his dust.

“Where are we going?” She asked.

Sonny had made her put on a sleeping eye mask after getting into the car. He had planned a surprise for this date. Their previous dates consisted of more neutral and mellow locations. Lunch dates, dinner dates, movies, coffees, picnics. Which was fine, but tonight, he wanted to do something exciting with her. So, he brought her to a race car track. The owner was a buddy and he had owed Sonny a favor. Sonny was able to reserve the last few hours before closing all to themselves.

When they arrived, he was excited to see her reaction. He hopped out of the car and jogged to her side. He opened the door and helped her unbuckle her seatbelt.

“Okay, now you can take them off.” He said.

She wasted no time and practically flung the eye mask off. She gasped and her eyes lit up when she saw a glowing car track, decorated with strings of lanterns. It was the most beautiful sight.

“Oh my gosh…” She breathlessly whispered.

She couldn’t believe that Sonny had planned this for their date night. Her heart swelled with joy.

“Do you like it? I thought we would do something a bit adventurous.” He explained.

She nodded eagerly and throw her arms around him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight and lifting her up.

“I love it! This is all so sweet, Sonny! You’re the best” She cooed, while he slowly set her down.

“Oh ho, ho! I see what you’re doing. Don’t think that just because you buttered me up, I’m going to go easy on you.” He playfully wagged his finger at her.

She giggled and snapped her finger, “Drats!”

“Alright, munchkin. Let’s get you all geared up.” He slung his arm over her shoulder and led her to the attendant.

The attendant lead the couple to the gear section and handed them both a helmet. Once they were ready, they moved onto the track, where two cars waiting for them. They stepped onto the track and each got into their respective cars.

They was instructed with safety rules and was sent on their way right after. Sonny warned that he would bring his best ‘A’ game, but she promised that she wouldn’t back down either. Once the countdown started, they both raced off when the timer started. At first Sonny let her start first, but he quickly passed her at a bat of an eye. It didn’t mean she was giving up just yet. She stepped on the gas and was following close behind. Sonny might not be the most daring driver out of all of the detectives, but compared to his girlfriend, he felt like a daredevil.

Sonny won the first two rounds and his girlfriend was definitely getting huffy. She wasn’t mad that he wasn’t letting her win. She was just upset that he effortlessly speed through turns without any hesitation. On their last round, Sonny purposely slowed down towards the end. They were nearing the finishing line, and he was content with two winning rounds. He slowed right beside her car and reach out.

“What are you doing?” She shouted over at him.

He kept reaching over and wiggling his fingers at her. She finally understood what he meant and extended her arm out to hold his hand. She rolled her eyes at him, but couldn’t wipe the cheesy grin on her face. They slowed down towards the end, and crossed the finish line, holding hands. It was extremely cheesy, but he loved it. And judging from her flushed cheeks and the big smile on her face, she did too.

It was closing time and they didn’t want to overstay their welcome. So they parked the cars right at the gate and hopped off. They headed towards the exit gate with their hands intertwined.

“Did you guys enjoy yourself?” The attendant asked. 

“Sure did!” She exclaimed.

“Thank you, my girlfriend and I had an amazing time.” He answered.

Sonny’s response had made his girlfriend’s ears perk up and eyes widened in delightful surprise. They walked towards the parking lot in silence. Each stealing glances of each other as they approached the car. Thankfully, only the sound of their shoes tapping onto the gravel ground was heard, because both their hearts were beating so hard.

Sonny was nervous, with so many thoughts running through his head. He had purposely let the “g” word slip to test her reaction. He thought it was time that they defined their relationship. Though, her lack of response concerned him. He was starting to think that maybe he jumped the gun too soon.

She wasn’t sure if she had heard him correctly. If she did, she wondered if he let it slip because it was much easier than explaining the stage they were in. The whole conversation would have been extremely awkward with the attendant. She hoped that he really meant it and that tonight their relationship would be official.

They got into the car and snapped on their seatbelts in an awkward silence. It wasn’t until Sonny had started the car that she spoke up.

“So… girlfriend, huh?” She said, glancing over at him.

He nervously licked his lips, preparing to make an excuse, just in case. He switched on the front lights of the car and glanced over.

“Uh yeah… I mean, right?” He asked.

He could feel his hands getting clammy as they rested on his thighs. He waited with bated breath for a definitive response.

“Do you really mean it? That we’re passed the testing stage?” She asked for reassurance.

He nodded eagerly, “Absolutely. So, how do you feel about that?” He asked.

She broke into a huge smile and said, “I’m so happy to call you my boyfriend.”

He finally sighed in relief and was able to smile properly. He reached over and held her hand, giving her a gentle squeeze.

“I’m so happy too. It’s late, let’s get you home.” He said, then brought her hands to his lip and smothered the surface with kisses.

She giggled and nodded. “Actually, what if I spent the night?” She asked.

His eyes lit up and he nodded quickly, “Even better.” He excitedly responded.

He releases her hand to shift into driving mode and off they headed towards his apartment.


End file.
